Dramione
by Dramionefan1122
Summary: This story is horrible (I wrote it when I was ten), My other story (Dramione: She's Mine) is waaaaayyyyy better. So if you don't like this story please don't let it put you off my other books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is terrible( just a heads up)**

**My other Dramione veela story is much better so please don't let this story stop you from checking that out**

**_Hermione's POV_**

I saw Ron kissing Lavender and I felt my heart shattering into millions of pieces, all I could do was run and cry. I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. I couldn't see who it was as my eyesight was blurred by tears, the figure asked me if I was ok, "no" I replied through tears. To my surprise I felt their arms wrap around me in a comforting hug, I cried into their shoulder. We stood there for five minutes at least, until I had no tears left and I looked up at the person hugging me and immediately backed away from him.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FERRET, GET OF ME! " I yelled at Malfoy. He simply replied

" I was comforting you" and then added smugly "you looked like you needed it". Then I suddenly stormed off back to my dorm.

I stormed back into my dorm avoiding everyone. I flopped backwards onto my bed thinking about my encounter with Draco. I thought of how he hadn't called me a mudblood and how hot he was... I mentally slapped myself for thinking that ferret was hot. I felt this weird feeling whenever I thought about him, ' no I can,t be falling in love with him... could I?'

I was making my way to Potions with Harry, Ginny and Neville in front of me. I was about to go in when someone grabbed me and pulled me into another room.

**_Draco's POV_**

I pulled Hermione into the room next to the potions class and said " I'm sorry for pulling you in here but I need to tell you something..."

"I need to tell you something too"

"I'm in love with you" We said at the same time

I put on my signature smirk and then pulled her in and kissed her.

At first she was surprised but then she started kissing me back. When we pulled away to take a breath she said " we should probably be getting back to class "

" Do you really want to, I mean Snape will probably murder us... we could stay here and have some fun" I said whilst smirking

She hit me playfully

I gave her my signature smirk. For a while we just sat and talked about what we had on and stuff that happened in the past. I kept apologising for calling her a mudblood and being mean to her all those years, but luckily she told me that it was fine every time I said sorry.

When Potions finished Hermione told me she didn't want anyone to know about us yet, I replied by saying "Don't worry our secret's safe with me." Hermione smiled at that comment knowing she could trust me.

When we went out of the room we were in and went our seperate ways.

**At lunch in the Great Hall**

Pansy came over and sat next to me leaning into my neck I tried to push her away but she was persistent. She didn't move until I yelled " PANSY CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE BLOODY SECOND!". She jumped back in surprise and slowly walked down to sit with Astoria and Daphne. I grabbed a bread roll and started to put butter on it. I looked up and saw hermione and I couldn't stop looking at her.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I saw Draco looking at me and couldn't help but smile a big toothy grin.

After lunch I had a free period so I automatically started walking to the library. As I walked past the restricted section someone grabbed me and pulled me into the restricted section...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, before I said this chapter was going to be a lemon but it's not cause I suck at writing so anyway here ya go...**

**Hermione's POV**

I walked into the common room and heard everyone go quiet as I entered. I walked over to harry and ginny who were sitting on the couch near the fireplace and were just as quiet. As I sat down harry asked me with a serious expression" Are the rumours true 'moine ".

"What rumours ?"

"There are rumours that someone heard you and Malfoy fucking in the restricted section" Ginny replied. I blushed and thought about what had happened yesterday and lied " Don't be ridiculous Gin why would I fuck Malfoy, plus i'm still a virgin why would I want my first to be that ferret of all people." I had actually lost my virginity with this guy called mark but he wasn't very good at it, but Draco really was a slytherin sex god

" Yeah I guess your right 'mione I don't know why I believed that in the first place" Harry said

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the Slytherin common room and Pansy ran up to me and yelled in my face " DID YOU SERIOUSLY FUCK THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD GRANGER IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION"

" Of course not Pansy why would I want to do that?"

"WELL I HEARD HER MOANING YOUR NAME AND THEN I HEARD YOU MOAN HERS"

" um well pansy what if I did shag granger"

"But drakie **we're** together"

" pansy we were never together"

"But Dra-"

before she could finish her insufferable whining I said "I love Hermione... oh and don't call her a mudblood"

"You love her! what king of sick joke is this"

" It's no joke" I said seriously

At lunch Blaise came and sat next to me.

" Is it true you love that mudblood " Blaise asked seriously

" Well what if I do - Is there something wrong with that Blaise?"

" YES EVERYTHING IS BLOODY WRONG WITH IT SHE'S JUST A FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD AND A SLYTHERIN FOR MERLINS SAKE" He yelled at me loud enough for the entire great hall to hear.

Snape stood up and said " Mr Zabini is there something you would like to share."

Blaise replied with a simple "no sir"

I smirked my signature smirk, and saw Blaise scowling at me

\- **At Potions**

We all came and sat down in our usual seats. Professor Snape Walked in and said " Today we are going to be brewing Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the known world, you will be doing this in partners I will write them on the chalkboard"

Parkinson-Potter

Crabbe-Bones

Goyle-Vane

Malfoy-Granger

Weasley-Brown

I looked up at the board and couldn't help but smile at the pair that I'm in

**Malfoy-Granger**

Just thinking about Hermione and I working to gather makes me grin even wider.

" Why are you grinning so much Drakie" Pansy interrupted, then she looked up at the board and said "Oh that's why"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hermione's POV_**

I walked over to Draco pretending to be disgusted as Harry looked over at me to check if I was alright.

I opened the advanced potion book and started to get the ingredients we needed to make Amortentia.

" No hello then" Draco said as he walked over to where I was standing.

" Well, I haven't told anyone about us yet so I'm pretending I still hate you" I replied coldly

I was halfway through making the potion when I noticed everyone was staring at me and Draco. I wondered why at first then remembered that a few people had heard us in the restricted section . At first I tried to ignore them but I couldn't take it anymore so I stormed out of the classroom. I could hear footsteps behind me, I was guessing it was either Draco, Harry or Ronald.

As I ran away from class I could feel tears forming in my eyes and thought ' Maybye it just isn't worth loving Draco if it was always going to end with me in tears '

I stopped when I got to the gryffindor common room and whispered " Titilandus ". As I ran in to my dorm and flopped down onto my bed and started sobbing into my pillow. I felt a gentle hand lay on my back and then heard a calm but concerned voice say " 'Mione, what's wrong ".

I imediatley recognised the voice as draco's and muttered in-between sobs " There's just to much pressure and everywhere I go I just get stared at and now I'm starting to question if it's even worth it to stay with you if it always ends with me in tears".

" Hey, 'Mione I want you to listen to me very carefully, I am the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you, you're beautiful, strong and the brightest witch of our age. You have to ignore everyone, they don't know how amazing you are, if they did they wouldn't stare or spread romours about you and me..." " Plus they also probably don't know how amazing I clearly am" he added smugly

I smiled at him (or at least tried to) and thought 'How could I have fallen in love with a former death eater with a huge ego'

"Draco, how did you even get in here?"

" I have my ways"

**In the Gryffindor common room**

I was sitting down as Harry, Ginny and Ron walked in and sat down next to me looking concerned then Ronald said "'Mione are you alright we saw you run out of potions and Malfoy followed you did he hurt you or do anything to you I can punch him if you want seriously are you alri-"

"Ronald slow down I'm fine"

"Are you sure..."

" yes I'm sure... actually I've been meaning to tell you all something about Draco" I said nervouosly

"What is it Hermione, and why did you use Malfoy's first name?" Harry said it as more of a statement than a question

"So what did you want to tell us about Malfoy" Ginny asked

"Well I kinda sorta might be in love with him" I said only just loud enough for them to hear

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron said in unison

" I knew it!" Ginny replied

"How on earth did you know Gin"

"Just guessed" Said Ginny, shrugging her shoulders

"Why didn't you tell us Ginny!" exclaimed Harry

"It was a girl code thing"

I had a million thoughts racing through my head ' _Have Harry and Ron accepted that I love Draco yet, how did Ginny figure out I loved him just after seeing him run after me. _But the one thing I was sure of was that I needed to talk to Draco...

**_Draco's POV_**

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room when I saw Hermione's cat Crookshanks run into the room with a letter in it's mouth. I grabbed the letter from the cat's mouth and opened it

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you meet me at the north end of the black lake at midnight_

_Love, Hermione_

Draco smiled as he read the letter

Now all he had to do was wait till midnight and then he could see her again...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Draco's POV_**

**At the great lake**

It was 11:58, I was waiting for Hermione at the north end of the lake just as she asked. I was beggining to think she wasn't coming when I heard a farmilliar voice behind me said a simple

"Hey". I turned around to greet her but didn't see her anywhere... when suddenly she appeared right infront of me pulling me into a kiss. When we pulled away to breathe I saw Potter's invisibility cloak lying on the grass then I looked up at hermione saying

" I didn't think you would be one to steal things"

" Well I don't consider it stealing just... borrowing. So anyway I realy need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked

"Well I told Harry, Ginny and Ron that I love you and also Ginny somehow knew about you and me before I told her and I just have so much going through my head right no-. Oh merlin I talk too much" she said starting to blush and trying to cover her face.

I smiled at her and replied as I pulled her hands down from her adorable face " I think you're cute when you blush". This made her blush even more, I smirked at how red her face was turning

because of my words.

It was nearly 1:00 so we decided we should probably be getting back to the castle. As we entered the castle I gave her a short but passionate kiss and then we went our seperate ways to our common room

**_Hermione's POV_**

When I got back I saw Ginny, Harry and Ron pacing around nervously. As soon as they noticed I was here they imediately ran over to me and hugged me. Then Ginny said " 'Mione where were you, we were worried sick"

" I'm fine Gin" I answered

" So where were you" Harry asked

I couldn't think of what to say so I just replied " I was taking a short walk"

"Don't even bother trying to lie" Ginny replied

"Fine I was at the black lake with someone"

"Who" Harry and Ron choroused at the same time

Ginny gave me a huge grin and I could tell she knew exactly who I was with then she said " she was with none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy"

" Oh, right I forgot you loved that git" Ron exclaimed with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"Ronald he's not a git" I told him.

" Oh, so he's not a git for bullying you and calling you a mudblood for ages" Ron snapped

I was shocked by Ron's words and I felt tears sting in my eyes remembering all those horrible things he had done and stuttered "H-he's changed Ron and if you can't accept that then I don't think I can be your friend!"

"Fine!"

In the morning I decided to ask Ginny how she knew about me and Draco. As if she read my mind she said "I bet you're wondering how I knew you loved draco just from seeing him follow you and I think it's about time I told you about my boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I squealed exitedly "who is it Gin"

She looked at me nervously and mumbled " I might be dating Blaise Zabini..."

"Ginny this is great our boyfriends are best friends!"

"Well that's the thing.. I want to break up with him" Ginny said quietly

I looked at her with a confused look and asked "why do you want to break up with him from what Draco's told me he seems great"

"He's a total playboy I saw him kissing this random Ravenclaw girl." Ginny said sadly

"Oh, Gin I'm so sorry I didn't know" I replied

"Plus, now I like someone else" she said in a dreamlike voice and I could tell she was thinking about him.

"Who is it? Is it someone I know? Are they in Gryffindor? Are they in my year or y-"

"Whoah, woah, woah 'Mione slow down ok you do know him, he is in Gryffindor and he's in your year"

"So the only people it could be is Seamus, Dean, Neville or Harry and I'm pretty sure it's not your ex or Neville so that just leaves Seamus or Harry... so which one is it?" I thought aloud

" It's Harry" Ginny replied quitley

"Really, oh my god, can I tell him please please pleeeeaasse!"

Ginny shushed me and whispered " It's a secret 'Mione you can't tell anyone"

"Fine I promise"

As I walked into the common room in a good mood (I had just had ancient runes one of my favourite classes) but then I saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace with his head in his hands my mood immedietly droped. I came up to him and asked " what's wrong Harry?"

He looked up at me and said " I'm fine just really nervous"

I came and sat down next to him then asked " what are you nervous about?"

"I'm about to ask out a girl but I don't even know if she's single... all I know is that I really like her"

"Well who is it I might know if they're single or not and maybye even if they like you!"

Harry looked at me nervouly "well I might like Ginny weasley... I know you two are great friends would you mind telling her I like her?" Harry asked

I smiled and replied " of course I wouldn't mind telling her"

"Ok thanks 'Mione, I really owe you one"

I ran into the girls dorm to find Ginny and tell her the great news. "Ginny where are you"

I heard a reply come from the bathroom " I'm in the bathroom doing my hair!"

"Well can you come out"

"Why?"

I was getting really frustrated with her " **GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY GET OUT HERE THIS SECOND**!"

She hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom and said "god 'Mione whats so important that you used my full name"

" Because I've got the best news!" I almost shouted

"Well then spill!" Ginny cried out excitedly

"Harry likes you and he going to ask you out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Draco's POV_**

We were all gathered at the great hall for lunch when Dumbledore stood up at the front with new kids who looked about my age and announced: "We have two new students joining us today: Emily Lovelace will be joining the Slytherins and Joshua Grey will be joining the Gryffindors."

There was applause from all of the houses as they came to sit down. Joshua had dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes. Emily Lovelace had dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes that any guy would fall for ( Including me ), 'wait I can't be falling for the new kid I love Hermione... I can't betray her like that, she'd hate me'.

At the end of the day, the sixth and seventh-year Slytherins were all gathered in the common room for a welcoming party for Emily. I was wearing a simple black tux ( as were most of the guys). We were all chatting amongst ourselves when suddenly everyone went quiet. I turned around to see what everyone was looking at and saw Emily walking down from her dorm wearing a short white dress with a choker neckline and thought _'Damn she looks so hot right now... wait what am I thinking'_

The party was nearly finished, by now I was well and truly drunk. Emily was making her way over to me swaying her hips seductively and said: " Hey, your name's Draco right?"

"Yeah" I replied

"Well I guess you know who I am" she softly whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on. I guess she saw my reaction because the next thing I knew she had her lips crashing down on mine.

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and slowly the memories of last night came back to me. I immediately felt guilty, I didn't want to tell Hermione about last night but I knew I had to eventually.

**_Ginny's POV_**

It was the middle of the night. I knew the Slytherins were having a party so I decided I'm going to break up with Blaise. As I walked up to the Slytherin common room I whispered "Pureblood". The first thing I saw when I walked in was none other than Draco Malfoy kissing the new kid Emily Lovelace. I decided I was going to tell Hermione as soon as I got back.

I walked into the party to find Blaise. I eventually found him snogging Daphne Greengrass but he didn't notice me until I tapped him on the shoulder, he tried to make up an excuse to why he was kissing her but I was having none of it.

"I thought it was the right choice to be your girlfriend, I thought I would be happy with you but no you just had to go around kissing every girl you see! So now, I'm breaking up with you."

"Gin please let me expla-"

"NO, I've made my decision. Goodbye Zabini"

I ran out of the party to go wake up Hermione and tell her about Draco and the new kid. When I got there I yelled " 'Mione wake up! I need to tell you something about Draco"

She sat up and said sleepily " Ginny what time is it"

" Probably about one, but that doesn't matter because I saw Draco kissing that new girl Emily Lovelace" I screamed

Hermione looked at her with an uncertain look on her face and replied: " Are you sure you saw that Gin? I mean I'm pretty sure Draco would never cheat on me."

"One hundred percent sure" I answered

" I'm gonna kill that bastard, I thought he had changed but he's still that cheating ferret that I knew from the first-year, thanks for telling me Gin"

" No problem I thought you should know," I said

As I walked out of my dorm into the common room I saw Harry sitting next to the fireplace. He looked up at me and said " Ginny thank god you're up early I wanted to ask you something before everyone else got up"

I couldn't help smiling knowing what he was about to ask me

"Ginny Weasley will you be my girlfriend," he said nervously. I ran up to him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Once we pulled away Harry said "I guess that's a yes then"

I nodded my head then kissed him again.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I decided to give Draco a piece of my mind. I marched up to the Slytherin common room and said the password to enter ( Ginny had told me ). I saw him sitting in the common room chatting to Blaise, as soon as he saw me he said: " 'Mione thank god you're here I need to tell you

something... but you're not going to like it."

" Are you going to tell me you're going to dump me for that new girl" I snapped

He looked at me with a shocked expression and replied" Of course I'm not going to dump you

'Mione, I love you"

"If you loved me then why did you kiss Emily" I cried out feeling tears forming in my eyes

" 'Mione I still love you, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight"

"That's your excuse that you weren't thinking straight! just admit it already I've seen the way you look at her" as I said this a tear started rolling down my cheek. He walked up to me and tried to wipe away the tear on my cheek but before he could I yelled: "GET OFF ME YOU FERRET". Another tear threatened to fall as I remembered our first encounter.

I ran into my dorm and for what seemed like the millionth time I was face down on my pillow sobbing. I was lying there for what seemed like hours. I was sick of all this drama, I wish Emily had never come to Hogwarts everything would be perfect without her.

There was a slow creak from the door and I heard an unfamiliar voice say "Hey is everything alright I heard you crying from downstairs "I dried my tears and looked up to see the other new kid Josh. I explained everything to him how Draco said he loved me then kissed another girl how his excuse was he wasn't thinking straight and how dumb I had been to think that he had changed one bit from when I had first met him.

He brought me into a hug but instead of feeling awkward it felt safe and warm, I relaxed into his arms and sighed.

**_Draco's POV_**

I was sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall for lunch. As Hermione walked in I started making my way over to her to apologize for making her cry and for kissing Emily. I was only halfway to the Gryffindor table when I saw Josh get up and give Hermione a hug. I instantly spun around and made my way back to the Slytherin table, I seethed with jealousy and rage, how could she do this to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Draco's POV_**

It was probably about two in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about Hermione, I had to get her back somehow. I wasn't going to let some random guy who knew nothing about her take her away from me. Then just as I thought that it was hopeless I thought of the perfect plan.

In the morning I went down to the common room to wait for Emily to come down. When she finally did I came up to her wrapped my arm around her waist and asked if she wanted to come to breakfast with me. Of course, she said yes. No one can resist the charm of Draco Malfoy.

When we got there I saw Hermione was already sitting next to Josh. So I pulled Emily closer to me hoping she would notice. I guess she did because I saw her kiss Josh on the cheek and get up to go to her next class.

I was glad that my next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which we had together.

When Emily and I had finished eating we headed to our next Defence against the dark arts classroom. I saw Potter and weasel looking confused as Hermione kissed Josh.

I had a free period so I decided to tell Blaise about my plan to get Hermione back from that git. I walked in to find Emily cuddling up next to Blaise but jumped up and kissed me when she realized I was here. I asked Emily if I could talk with Blaise alone for a bit, she nodded her head and left the room. I turned to Blaise and said, " You know how I suddenly went from Hermione to Emily?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was because of the fight you two got into"

"Well on her side I think it is but not for me. I still love Hermione, I'm only with Emily to try and make her jealous to get her back."

"Oh, ok is there anything I can do to help?" Blaise asked

I thought for a moment then replied " No I don't think so but I'll tell you if there's anything you can do to help"

I wanted to talk to Hermione to see if she would come back to me if I apologized.

I was 99.99 percent sure she would be in the library. sure enough, I saw her sitting at the back of the library reading. I walked up to her and said " Mione we need to talk"

She kept looking at her book and asked " What about"

" About us, I can see you've moved on but I still love you"

" Well, I don't love you anymore so if you could leave me to my book I would deeply appreciate it." She said calmly

" Mione, please I want to get back together"

"You have Emily now, you don't need a mudblood in your life" She replied still calm

I looked at her in disbelief and said " Don't call yourself that, and the only reason I'm with Emily is that I thought it would make you jealous"

" Well as you said before, I've moved on so now that that's sorted can you please leave Malfoy"

I walked out of the library with tears in my eyes and told myself " Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy and Malfoys don't cry". Despite my efforts, I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I was in the common room on the couch with my head in my hands when I felt a gentle hand on my back. I looked up and saw Emily then she asked: " Draco, is everything alright?" I answered her by shaking my head

" Do you want to talk about it?" she said

This time I didn't answer her. Instead, I got up and went into my dorm so I could be alone. But she took that as an invitation to follow me. I flopped down on my bed and started sobbing. I felt the same hand on my back and thought I would get frustrated but instead, her presence was strangely comforting.

When I had stopped crying I got up and kissed her, as we kissed I imagined I was kissing Hermione. Suddenly my tears built up again and I found I was crying into her Emily's shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hermione's POV_**

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept going through the conversation Draco and I had in the library.

_" Well, I don't love you anymore so if you could leave me to my book I would deeply appreciate it."_

_" Mione, please I want to get back together"_

_"Well you have Emily now, you don't need a mudblood in your life"_

_" Don't call yourself that, and the only reason I'm with Emily is that I thought it would make you jealous"_

_" Well as you said before, I've moved on so now that that's sorted can you please leave Malfoy"_

I _don't_ love him anymore. Do I?

I woke up suddenly from a dream where I had dumped Josh and went back to Draco. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I thought about Draco, I sat on my bed for a while just letting the tears fall onto the sheets. There was still a bit of time before breakfast started so I snuck out of the common room to the girl's lavatory.

I splashed water on my face and said to myself "Oh god, why does love have to be so complicated

I've gone from Ron to Draco to Josh, I wish it could be simpler."

At breakfast, I came and sat between Josh and Harry. I cuddled up to Josh, then Harry asked if he could talk to me alone for a bit.

We stood out the front of the great hall.

" What's going on Hermione, one second your snogging Malfoy then the next you're cuddling up to Josh."

" I've moved on from him"

"Oh, well you seemed so in love with him and now you're calling him Malfoy again"

"Harry I've moved on why is that so hard to understand!" I almost yelled

I stormed back into the great hall' _why can't Harry just accept that I've moved on?_' .when I sat back down Josh asked " Mione are you okay you seem really stressed"

"I'm fine Josh, Harry's just doesn't get why I'm with you and it gets frustrating when no one understands."

Josh looked at me sincerely and said "Mione, I get you"

I put my head on his shoulder " Thanks, I knew you would understand" I replied and sighed deeply at that moment I felt that nothing could go wrong... But then Draco came up to me and Josh and said "Grey meet me in the dungeons after curfew"

Josh was about to leave to talk to Malfoy. I was worried for him, I didn't know what Draco wanted to meet him for. Knowing Draco he could do anything.

Ginny tried to convince me he was going to be alright but I couldn't help worrying about him.

**_Josh's POV_**

I could tell Hermione was worried and to be honest so was I. I knew her and Malfoy used to be a couple so I knew he was going to be mad at me for dating her.

When I arrived at the dungeons I saw Malfoy sitting on a wooden bench waiting for me, when he saw me he said " Hey, I know you think I'm gonna murder you or something but I just want to talk"

" Um, ok I'm guessing you want to talk about Hermione"

" Yeah, she looks happy with you but I still love her and I can't bear to see her with you it just tears me to pieces every time"

"I understand it's hard but I love her too and she loves me as well"

"Thanks for talking with me I really appreciate it"

"No problem" As I said this I got up and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

As I walked in Hermione rushed up to me and pulled me into a hug. when she pulled back she immediately started firing questions at "Are you alright, what did he do, did he hurt you"

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm fine he just wanted to talk"

"About what?"

I thought for a moment '_Should I tell her'_

"It's nothing you need to worry about"

"I'm pretty sure I do need to worry about it, cause knowing Draco you guys were probably talking about me" She replied sternly

" Fine, he was just saying how he still loved you and it hurt him every time he saw me with you"

"Oh, ok"

It was the weekend so I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me. My

older sister Abbey (She's really overprotective) wanted to meet Hermione so I thought I could meet her at Hogsmeade.

At breakfast, I asked Hermione "Hey, my sister wants to meet you so do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me to see her"

"Sure I would love to go and meet your sister"

**At Hogsmeade**

I was walking towards the three broomsticks with my hand around Hermione's waist. As soon as my sister saw me she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug and said " Josh I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you"

"It's nice to see you too"

She looked over to Hermione and said, "Well you must be Hermione" and leaned in to get a hug I was expecting her to pull away but instead, she hugged her back. I know Abbey thought I couldn't hear her when she whispered in Hermione's ear "Josh writes about how great you are in every letter he sends me"

When they pulled away I heard Hermione giggle. Abbey pulled me and Hermione over to the table she was sitting at before and asked: "So, Hermione have you ever had a boyfriend or is Joshy here your first?"

She looked a little shocked at the question but answered anyway "I've had two boyfriends before"

"Were they nice?"

Hermione looked up as if she was thinking about it then replied "Well the first one was and so was the second at first but now we're back on a last name basis"

I could tell Hermione was getting a bit uncomfortable with the topic so I said"This is great weather we're having" Abbey turned to me and said "Seriously Josh small talk" Hermione laughed at her comment.

For the rest of our trip we basically just talked and drank butterbeer

**_Ron's POV_**

Why did Hermione not love me, I've known her the longest. I have to find a way to get her for myself...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ginny's POV_**

It had been about a week since Harry had asked me out and I wasn't honestly sure if I still like him. I mean he's really hot and he's the boy who lived for crying out loud. But I'm just not sure of my feelings anymore. I should just be happy I'm dating Harry freaking Potter... so why does it feel so wrong...

The same thoughts were running through my head at breakfast

"Hey Gin are you alright?" Harry asked putting his arm around my waist

I looked up at him and just nodded

"Are you sure? Cause if there's anything I can d-"

"I'm fine, really" I cut him off

He looked at me in concern "Ginny are really sure you're alright cause I'm here for you if you need anyth-"

"I SAID I'M FINE HARRY!" I yelled and got up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked out and headed towards the forest. I didn't stop walking when I reached the forest, I didn't stop until I reached a small clearing.

And standing in the middle of it was a girl. She was just standing there for a while until she reached into her bag, pulled out a piece of raw meat and threw it onto the ground in front of her. Then the piece of meat lifted into the air and disappeared. I gasped which made the girl turn around. "Hello Ginny, what are you doing out here?" She asked in a dreamlike voice. I just stood there looking at her. Right there before me stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen... Luna Lovegood

"Ginny?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and said "H-Hey Luna um I-I was just going f-for a walk"

I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. She probably thinks I'm an idiot now, great going Ginny.

"I do that sometimes but most of the time I don't have my shoes because the nargles took them" she replied.

I wasn't sure if she knew that other students were the ones taking her shoes or if she genuinely thought nargles took them.

I sat in potions thinking about Luna. She was just so perfect... Oh god, I'm Bi.

Why did it have to be Luna, she'll never like me.

I lay my head in my hands and sighed.

The rest of potions I just sat there, daydreaming, letting my partner do all the work.

When I was walking back to the common room I saw Luna sitting on a bench reading the Quibbler.

Of course being the brave Gryffindor I am I walked up to her. "Hey Luna"

She put down her quibbler and said "Hi Ginny"

What the hell am I supposed to say 'Yeah so, I'm Bi and I like you'. I panicked and said"Do you think you could ever like a girl" I slammed my hand up to my mouth but luckily she didn't seem phased by the question.

" I think I could, yes. Why are you asking?"

"Um, just curious... I guess"I replied

"Well I better be going I need to rid my common room of nargles. Bye Ginny"

"Yeah, bye"

I continued on my path towards the Gryffindor common room. Maybe I do have shot with Luna. I was bumped out of my daydreams by someone me. I looked up and saw Harry. Crap I was going to have to tell him... I was going to have to break up with him. I know that seems a bit drastic but

I really like Luna, REALLY like her maybe even love. But you know how confusing feelings can be.

"Listen, Harry, we need to talk" I felt so bad, I didn't want to do this but I had to.

He looked me in the eye as I started talking which made me feel worse "I'm really sorry but I'm breaking up with you"

"Why?" his voice broke

"I don't love you anymore and if I stayed with you I would be lying to you and me. I really am sorry Harry" A tear rolled down my cheek. He lifted his hand to wipe the tear from my cheek but I turned away.

"Ginny I will always love you, but if you don't love me it won't matter I will still love you" he smiled at me weakly as two tears fell from his eyes. I couldn't take the emotions anymore I ran into the common room and found Hermione sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and cried into her should. "Gin what's wrong?" she asked

"I - I broke up with Harry" I sobbed

"Why? Not long ago you were head over heels for him."

"I like, maybe love, someone else. And now I feel bad for breaking up with him"

She started rubbing soothing circles on my back and said "oh Gin, It's gonna be alright. I know this is gonna sound nosey but who do you like?"

I hung my head and mumbled "Luna"

"Sorry I didn't catch that"

"Luna" This time I said it clearer and louder

Hermione just sat there in shock. then after a while, she said: "Are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know" I replied


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ginny's POV_**

Should I tell her? If I do I'll probably get rejected...But if I don't I'll regret it. So which should I do?

**_Luna's POV_**

I've alway's liked Ginny as a friend, but her question got me thinking, could I ever like a girl?

At breakfast, Ginny came up to me and asked me if we could talk alone.

"What did you want to talk about Ginny?"

She looked down nervously at her feet and said quietly "I kinda might..."

She trailed off at the last bit.

"Kinda might what?" I asked

She looked me in the eye and said "Well Luna I like you"

"I like you too Ginny, You're an amazing friend"

"No um Luna that's not w- oh never mind," she said and started walking away.

"Bye Ginny, " I said and skipped back to the Ravenclaw table to get some pudding.

After breakfast, I had Care of Magical Creatures with Ginny. I wonder what she was going to say before she walked away but I dismissed the thought as she came over to me. She gave me a weak smile and I asked "You didn't get to finish your sentence at breakfast"

"It doesn't matter" she sighed

"Are you sure because it sounded important to me"

"Well I might tell you later I'm just not in the mood right now" She answered

"Alright," I said as I looked into her stunning blue eyes and saw they were red and puffy as if she had been crying. But I decided to leave that question unanswered for now and instead focus on learning how to place a silencing charm on a fwooper.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Ginny had talked to me so I was surprised when she came up to me at dinner and asked me to come with her. I followed her outside and she said: "Luna you know how I said I liked you?"

"Ye-" I didn't get to finish as Ginny's lips came crashing down on my own. when she pulled away she looked down at her feet and said nervously "I like you in that way,"

"Oh um, I'm not sure if I feel the same"

"Well, I'm going to ask you this anyway. Will you be mine?" She asked

Should I say yes? I finally decided... "I will"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron's POV**

In potions, I finally thought of the perfect way to make Hermione mine...

At lunch, before Hermione got here I poured a glass of pumpkin juice and emptied the contents from a small vial in. When Hermione arrived I got up and said to her " Hermione I want to be friends again"

She gave me an unsure look and replied "Are you sure you want to be my friend or do you just want me to do your homework for you"

"It would be nice if you could do my homework but I really do want to be your friend again " As I said this I held out the pumpkin juice for her to take

She hesitantly took the glass and asked "Are you alright with me and Josh dating then"

"I am fine with you and Josh just not that ferret"

She smiled her adorable smile and replied "Well I'm glad you've come to your senses"

**_Hermione's POV_**

I wasn't stupid, I knew Ron had spiked my drink so I decided to go along with his little game. I put the glass up to my lips pretending to drink it...

I had charms next but I couldn't focus I just kept thinking about how I had to pretend I love that git Ronald. I shuddered at the thought. If I was to look the slightest bit convincing I would have to

I walked into the common room and I found Ron sitting in front of the fireplace. As soon as he saw me he said "Hermione come 'ere I want to talk to you"

I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He looked shocked but didn't stop me when I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and said "What about"

"About us"

"Are you gonna ask me out?" I asked in my best excited voice

"Yeah so, Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes yes yes, of course, I will Ron!" I exclaimed in the happiest voice I could manage but inside I was dying trying to pretend I wanted this.

He pulled me in closer to him until our lips were almost touching

"Ron.." I sighed in a lovestruck voice

"Yes Hermione"

"You're a right foul git you know that" I spat at him and stood up

He jumped back in surprise "Mione what the bloody hell!"

"Did you really think I'm stupid enough to drink a love potion?!" I yelled at the terrified guy standing in front of me.

He looked at me with a confused and shocked expression "Wait so you didn't drink it?" he asked

"No Ronald I did not drink your bloody little love potion, I love Josh why can't you just accept that!" I screamed with tears starting to fall and stormed off into my dorm.

'Why is my life so crap, I hate that Ron's desperate enough to try and use a love potion on me A LOVE POTION, he just can't accept I love Josh. Oh my god, do I love Josh any more ughh feelings are so confusing' "Oh god I wish Draco was here..." I said out loud

_**Draco's POV**_

'I just couldn't get over Hermione, I just couldn't. I loved everything about her, her smile, her eyes, the way sh-'

My thoughts were cut off by Josh barging into my dorm, yelling "Malfoy, get up."

I just stayed where I was until he said "Hermione's crying in her dorm saying how she needs you"

At those words, I got up and started towards the Gryffindor common room.

I stepped through the portrait and headed towards Hermione's dorm and tried to ignore the protesting Gryffindors.

As soon as I walked into her dorm I felt a pillow hit my face. I looked up at Hermione to see she had a shocked expression on her tear stained face. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back until... "Draco, I've missed you. I thought I was in love with Josh, I mean I do love him but it's platonic. I just wish I had realized sooner. I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

I pulled her off my shoulder and held her at arm's length and said "Mione there's no need to say sorry, feelings are confusing. I've missed you too". I caressed her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

We pulled away and she had a smile on her face "By the way I was saying sorry for hitting you with a pillow" she giggled

At dinner, I walked in with my fingers laced in Hermione's but I let go after a quick peck to go to the Slytherin table. As I sat down a very angry looking Emily stomped up to me. I braced myself for the worst but it never came instead she took a deep breath and she said softly "Does she make you happy?" I looked at her in surprise and just nodded my head.

She looked me in the eyes with an upset look and went to sit with Pansy and Daphne.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Draco's POV_**

I was about to go up to my dorm to sleep when Blaine came running up to find me yelling " Dracoooo, DRACO WAAAACCOOOO!" Crap he's drunk... Again. He stumbled up the stairs, grabbed my hand and started pulling me back down and out of the Slytherin common room. I tried to pull myself free but he refused to let go. "Draco Waco stop twying to ecscape" he scolded.

Eventually, after us walking in circles for what seemed like hours, he pulled us into a classroom that we had passed about 20 times already. Inside I saw: Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Weasel, Longbottom, Weaslette, Looney and Potter all sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

Each one of them had a bottle of firewhisky next to them. Great they're all drunk

"Hey everyone Draco Waco's here!"Blaise squealed

They all cheered and Hermione got up and dragged me down to sit next to her. Weasel spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Ferret truth or dare?"

"Dare" I only ever do dares

He collapsed backwards and made a humming noise as he was thinking. "I Dare you to drink 2 bottles of firewhisky".

Oh, tonight just keeps getting better and better. I picked up the first bottle and chugged it and did the same with the second one.

Next, I spun the bottle and it landed on Weaslette "Truth or dare?"

She was silent for a while then she suddenly yelled "DARE!"

I fell back in surprise, everyone laughed and Theo said "Oh no, Draco Waco fell over! We need a bumbulance! Or I could do CPR" He leaned down. I quickly sat up before he could do anything and pushed him away ( when it comes to being drunk Theo is way worse than Blaise)

I knew Weaslette liked potter so I decided to make them kiss, why not? "I dare you to kiss the person you like most in this room"

She got up started walking towards potter but at the last minute she turned around and kissed looney instead!

And it wasn't just a peck it was a full-on make-out session. Theo and Blaise wolf-whistled at the sight (or at least tried to). When Weaslette was done snogging looney she spun the bottle it landed on Daphne "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" She replied

"Ummm... Any ideas guys?"

Everyone shook their heads except Theo who had a malicious grin. "How about out of all the people in this room who would you rather do _IT _with"

Everyone turned to look at Daphne waiting for her to answer. She suddenly got a burst of courage (probably from the alcohol) and got up, walked over to Blaise, sat on his lap and started kissing him very very VERY passionately. Theo started trying to pull them apart saying under his breath "I don't need to see more snogging". Once Daphne pulled back she said, " does that answer your question, Theo?"

She moved back to her original spot and spun the bottle. It stopped on Potter

"Harry truth or dare?". Since when is she on a first name basis with potter?

Potter was probably one of the people that were less drunk out of the nine.

" Truth" He answered. Ha, Potter wasn't stupid enough to take a dare from a drunk person

"Who do you like?"

"Ginny" He mumbled just loud enough for Daphne to hear. "GINNY" She gasped. There was an awkward silence which was broken by Theo "Well what are you waiting for kiss her!"

"THEO" Hermione yelled

He turned to look at her "whaaat?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Draco's POV_**

I woke up to find I had a huge headache and Hermione was asleep in my lap cuddling my arm, with everyone else from last night scattered across the room. I gently shook Hermione awake,

"Mmh?" she grunted reluctantly.

"Can I have my arm back?" I asked

She rolled off me letting go of my arm. I stood up and grabbed some pepper-up potions, I drank one and left the rest for everyone else once they got up.

I walked towards the potion classroom, for once I was actually looking forward to this class because I got to work with Hermione (I know what you're thinking 'since when does Draco Malfoy not enjoy potions?' well... I don't know).

But as I walked into the room I couldn't see Hermione anywhere, which is really strange for her she would normally be the first one here. Well, she's probably still hungover knowing Hermione she probably didn't drink much. I decided I shouldn't worry about her. But I did start to worry when she didn't show up for the rest of the day...

I went down to breakfast the next day hoping to see Hermione. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Potter just as she would on any normal day.

She glanced at me but turned back to Potter almost immediately. I made my way over there and tapped her shoulder. she turned around, I immediately noticed her eyes were hazy and white instead of her usual hazel.

"I'm a filthy mudblood and I don't deserve you." She said in a blank tone

"Don't call yourself that!"

"We shouldn't be together" she replied in the same tone

I just stood there whilst she turned around and continued talking to Potter like nothing happened. I felt tears forming. After a while of just standing there in shock, I walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Blaise.

"Something's wrong with Hermione. she called herself a mudblood and broke up with me"

"Well, have you ever thought she just doesn't love you anymore..." Blaise replied stuffing his mouth with food.

_'Maybe she doesn't love me anymore...'_

"Plus she's probably just realised she's filth, I never got what you saw in her anyway" He continued.

"She's not filth," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok," Blaise said holding his hands up in surrender, "Geez" he mumbled under his breath and focused back on his food.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she had turned so suddenly and all in a blank tone as if she had never loved me in the first place

**_Hermione's POV_**

**Two Days Earlier**

I woke up and saw the potions Draco has left for us so I grabbed on a and made my way back to the common room.

I was about halfway back when someone yelled "pertrificus totalus!", I stiffened and fell backwards.

There were footsteps moving closer to me, I looked up and saw the scowling face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I've heard about you and my son. But I can't say I approve."

He raised his wand then everything went black...

**_Ginny's POV_**

Hermione has just been sitting in our dorm for a whole day, she's been refusing to talk to me or go to classes. I was worried about her, she hasn't been eating at all.

Hermione had finally decided to go to classes so we went down to breakfast.

she was seeming a lot better, as soon as we got there she ran over to Harry and kept apologizing about how she hadn't come to class or meals.

I only knew she still wasn't herself when Malfoy walked over and she broke up with him.

I know Hermione and she doesn't just break up with someone out of the blue.

"Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked

"Sure" she answered. We got up and walked out to the courtyard

"What the hell is going on with you"

She looked at me with a confused expression, "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine thank you"

"You're clearly not fine if you call yourself a mudblood"

"And when have I ever done that"

" Five minutes ago!", I was beginning to get really frustrated with her

"What?! No I didn't, I was just talking to Harry before you pulled me out here!"

"Do you seriously not remember that, not even breaking up with Malfoy?!"

For a while, she just stood there in shock with her mouth agape then whispered "Did I really do that?"

I slowly nodded my head._ 'Was she being serious? Did she actually not remember that?'_

"Do you know why I did?" She asked, her voice still in a whisper.

"No, you just said it out of nowhere"

"I swear Ginerva if this is a joke..."

"I don't think he took it as a joke"

**_Hermione's POV_**

I walked back into the great hall towards Draco, I had to sort this out.

I was nearly at the Slytherin table when he got up and walked straight past me. I tried calling after him but he didn't even turn around.

I walked up to him for about the fiftieth time this week, "Draco can we please just talk"

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm "Please Draco, you can't ignore me forever"

He turned around with a scowl on his face "And why is that"

"Because I love you and I'm not going to give up on getting you to talk to me"

"Well you didn't sound like you loved me when you called yourself a mudblood and broke up with me!" He shouted. I felt tears sting my eyes

"I wasn't myself" I retorted, trying to stand my ground. _'I've never seen him like this'_

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled as he pulled his arm out of my grip. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched him walk away...

_'Why did he have to be so bloody stubborn, why couldn't he just let me have a civil conversation with him'_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Draco's POV_**

I was walking towards the Herbology classroom

'_Why can't Hermione get that I don't want to talk to her. She broke up with me and now she expects me to just pretend it never happened'_

"Draco, wait!" I heard Hermione yell from behind me.

"I'm not talking to you," I said without turning around.

"You're talking to me right now"

I didn't answer.

I felt her grab a fist full of my hair, "Ouch, what the hell. Not the hair Mione!"

She ran out in front of me "Well it's the only way to get you to bloody talk to me!"

"Fine, we'll talk then!" I said giving up

"Ok, good. I don't even remember breaking up with you. I wouldn't have done it without a good reason and the only reason that I can think of right now is you being a git and ignoring me"

"How can you not remember breaking up with me, am I seriously that insignificant to you."

"No I - I, I didn't mean it like that. I just..." She trailed off

"Just what?"

"You mean the world to me, I don't know why I don't remember breaking up with you."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, really"

"Well sorry to ruin the moment but we're going to be late to Herbology"

"Oh um, right."

We continued walking. We were nearly there when Hermione stopped and asked "Does this mean we're together now?"

I was quiet for a second, "I don't know"

"Okay." She said and walked into the greenhouse.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I went and stood next to Harry. "What took you so long, you're usually always on time," he said

"I just had something to sort out" I replied

"Oh, alright then"

**Nineteen years later**

"Come on Scorpius, you're going to miss the train!" I shouted to my 11 year old son.

"Coming mum" He answered as he ran out the front door with his trunk trailing behind him.

Draco helped him get his trunk in the boot of our muggle car. I got in the driver's seat (Draco had refused to learn how to drive)

When we arrived at kings cross station I spotted Ronald and Lavender with their daughter Rose and their son Hugo.

"Ron!" I yelled out over the crowd

He turned around and waved. We made our way over to them.

"Hi Auntie Hermione"

"Hello Hugo, are you excited to finally go to Hogwarts"

"Yeah, I can't wait to finally annoy Rose about her secret crush"

"Oh crush you say. well don't tell me, it's a secret crush after all"

"Ok, I won't tell you that it's Scorpius then... Oops, didn't mean to say that"

I smiled over at Rose happily talking to Scorpius, they really were cute together.

I turned to Lavender, "How's your job at Madam Malkin's going?"

"Oh, quite good actually. Especially now that I've got promoted my little Rose can have the finest robes around!"

"Lav you're shouting. The muggles are looking at us" Ron pointed out

"Oh right, sorry"

"Come on everyone you don't want to miss the train," Ron said

"Hey Ron, do you think Harry and Parvati are already here?" I asked. We had gotten over what had happened in sixth year and were best friends again.

"I'm pretty sure they are" He answered

Once we had gotten onto platform 9 ¾, I saw Harry, Parvati and their two sons Albus and James and their daughter Lily.

After a while, we helped our kids get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mum!" Scorpius yelled out the window

Me and Draco waved to him until the train was out of sight.

All was well.


End file.
